primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Cutter Clone
The Nick Cutter Clone was a clone servant created by Helen Cutter using the DNA of her husband Nick Cutter. Biography Episode 3.2 Helen broke into her old house to take DNA samples from Nick's hair and saliva traces around the place, from which she would grow the Nick Cutter Clone using the cloning technology she'd taken from the future. Episode 3.3 When Helen initiated her and her clones' attack on the Anomaly Research Centre, she sent the Nick Cutter Clone in, posing as the real Cutter, to disable the security and let the Cleaner Clone army in. As the Cutter Clone wandered the ARC, he talked to some of the ARC members of the staff, but his limited vocabulary and responses made it obvious to them that something was wrong (though not so obvious to James Lester, who initially thought it was the real Nick who was merely acting a little bit more strangely than usual). Upon letting Helen and the Cleaner Clones into the ARC, the Cutter clone helped lock Lester, Jenny Lewis and Sarah Page up; aiming a gun at Lester's head, to which the latter responded, "You are so fired!" The ARC field team returned shortly afterwards, and upon their arrival, the Cutter clone walked up behind and confronted his utterly-stunned genetic source. While Connor Temple and Abby Maitland were locked up with the others, the Cutter clone silently stood and watched as Nick and Helen talked about the clones, the future and the Artefact. When Nick refused to divulge any information about the Artefact to Helen, she had the Cutter clone threaten to shoot him; Cutter tried to convince his clone that he had a choice, and the clone momentarily lowered his gun, but then raised it again and resumed the threat. When Helen lost control over the Cleaner Clones, she ordered the Cutter clone to detonate a bomb in the ARC before fleeing. Cutter tried once more to reason with his clone that he didn't have to do what Helen said and to persuade him that life was better than death. After a long moment's consideration, the Cutter clone set the bomb anyway, but told the original Cutter to save himself and gave Cutter time to get to a safe distance. The clone was killed moments later when the bomb went off, at the source of the explosion. Personality Like all clones, the Nick Cutter Clone had very limited, almost robotic, intelligence and vocabulary; being conditioned to solely obey Helen's commands, and barely being able to do much more to try and maintain his cover than state basic monotone facts about Nick Cutter when posing as him. However, the Cutter Clone was still more intelligent than the Cleaner Clones; apparently not being incapacitated by the modified audio recording of Helen's voice as the Cleaner Clones were. The Cutter Clone also was not entirely devoid of free will; the real Nick was able to twice get the clone to resist Helen's commands somewhat though not choose to defy them, and the Cutter Clone also possibly showed curiosity when observing Cutter's Matrix. Trivia *Various clones were considered by the production team before Cutter. In one instance, a clone of Connor Temple was considered. *The jacket that the Nick Cutter Clone wore was the one that the original Nick Cutter left in the Creature Prison in Episode 2.7. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Deceased